And if we lose?
by mockingjay-x
Summary: "Dude is always up to something. He's even got my boyfriend to join in half the crap that he does. If Sam ends up at Juvie, I'm blaming your boyfriend." - Puckleberry/Mentions of Samtana


Just a short one-shot. I have a list of prompts on my computer that I'm slowly going to work through. They're all going to be with Sam/Rachel/Puck/Santana. All depending on who I think fits it better. So they'll all be posted separately.

I own nothing. It all belongs to Brad, Ryan, Fox and Co. None of it is mine. All mistakes are my own though.

Reviews are appreciated, they really are.

**Are you sure you're warm enough?**

**

* * *

**It was the second game she had been to of his and with Santana no longer on the Cheerios, they were sitting in the stands with Brittany on Santana's other side. The tiny brunette had her head resting on the Latina's shoulder as she saw the team talking to Coach Bieste, her boyfriend with a grin on his face. She had seen that grin so many times before and she knew that he was up to something and he was pretty sure that anyone who knew him knew that much.

The brunette kept her eyes on him and as she saw him look up in her direction, she waved a little at him, a soft smile playing on her lips and he just nodded back in response, the grin still etched across his face. "He's up to something." Rachel said softly, lifting her head from Santana's shoulder.

"You took your time realising that much." Santana muttered, stealing one of the grapes that Rachel had brought from the little tupperware container. "Dude is always up to something. He's even got my boyfriend to join in half the crap that he does. If Sam ends up at Juvie, I'm blaming your boyfriend."

Rachel chuckled and let her head rest back against Santana's shoulder, hearing Brittany say something about Sam couldn't end up in Juvie because he had a Justin Bieber look alike competition that weekend in Cleveland. Neither of the brunettes knew anything about that and they were certain that Sam didn't know either.

The brunette zoned out of the conversation going on between her two best friends, her eyes on her boyfriend who was now back on the field with his team mates. They had another four minutes until she knew he'd be up in the stands to see her. He had promised her that he would, even though she told him that she could easily make her way down to see him.

Surprisingly, the Titans were beating the Panthers and she knew that her boyfriend was gonna be in a really good mood because of that. Just before it was the end of the second quarter, she got up from her seat with a promise she'd be back and that if her grapes were all gone, Santana would be in trouble. Grabbing a bottle of water she had brought with her, the tiny brunette made her way down the stand and grinned when she saw her boyfriend heading in her direction.

She held the water bottle out to him and he took it from her as he leant down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. When he pulled away, Rachel still found herself blushing slightly as she stepped closer to him. It was kind of crazy, they'd been together for almost two months and she still found herself blushing when he kissed her around other people. "You're doing really well out there, Noah."

"Thanks, babe. Satan behaving?" Puck replied as he put the cap back on the bottle and handed it to Rachel who shivered slightly. Rolling his eyes, he looked down at what she was wearing. Alright, so jeans were good, as were the UGG's, but the tank top and tiny sweater? She was gonna freeze. "Wait here, Rach. Bieste is gonna wanna talk to us, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'm just going to the bathroom quickly, but I assure you, I'll be here when you return." Rachel replied softly, blushing once more when his lips were against hers before he made his way back to the locker room. She still struggled to work out when she got so lucky. The brunette hurried away from where she was back towards the bathroom and within two minutes she was back waiting for her boyfriend.

It was another five minutes before he was back, his letterman jacket in his hand and she looked at him curiously. He wasn't going to need _that_ on the field. Then he was in front of her and draping it around her shoulder. "Don't want you freezing. I'm pretty sure that you're not that warm in what you're wearing." Puck said with a grin as he felt her arms around him as best as they could be with all his football gear on. "Woah, babe. What's that for?"

"Being a good boyfriend." Rachel's reply was mumbled and she breathed in his scent. "You should go back to the game, Noah." Pulling away, she tucked her hair behind her ear as she continued to speak. "Go and win. I promise you'll be rewarded."

"And if we lose?" Puck questioned, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I guess I'll have to comfort my boyfriend." The brunette shrugged her shoulder and stood up on her toes and brushed her lips against his lightly. "He's been on at me for some 'boob action'." She didn't wait for a reply before turning around and making her way back up the stands to her seat with Santana and Brittany. She knew it would be a win-win situation for him, but she honestly didn't mind.

Sitting back down, she saw Santana grin at her and the brunette just rolled her eyes at her friend. Somehow Santana seemed to know exactly what had been said between her and Noah, or she had got the general idea. Rachel refused to tell though, it was between her and Noah what went on in the bedroom.

The Titans won. Puck got some boob action and some serious making out. He had also promised to try harder at Football and school as long as he got more rewards like that.


End file.
